Saga de las Estaciones/Arco de Otom
El Arco de Otom es el quinto arco de la historia de los Piratas Fulgor y el segundo de la Saga de las Estaciones. Antecedentes Tras llegar a Grand Line y haber conocido un poco sobre los inicios de la banda, los Piratas Fulgor ponen rumbo al Reino de Otom. Capítulo 60: ¿Una isla o un montón de hojas? Tras haber navegado durante dos días, los Piratas Fulgor no han llegado aún a su destino. Alcetiles: Oraaaaaaaa. ¿Falta mucho? Ora: No, hoy llegamos. Koa: Menos mal. Aunque tampoco es que el tiempo haya ayudado. Bane: Es normal, aquí hay cambios bruscos de temperatura que alteran las condiciones meteorológicas. Niya: ¡Pero no me digáis que no ha sido divertido! Nekofukuro: Claro, como tu no te has mojado... Niya: Es que me gusta ver la lluvia desde dentro. Todos: ¡Pero tienes que ayudar! Niya: Y lo hago, yo superviso. Ora: Bueno, antes de llegar debería avisaros de algo. A pesar de ser un reino, se supone que la isla está deshabitada, y dicen que con cada intento de asentamiento ha sido un fracaso, todos los que han estado dicen que la isla les ataco. Bane: Bueno, tampoco es tan malo. Hace unos días nos estabamos enfrentando a un fantasma. Koa y Niya: ¡Perdón! Alcetiles: No hace falta que os disculpéis más por ello, tojajajaja. Todos: Jajajaja. Nekofukuro: Yo he oído que es una isla peculiar. Bane: Los pocos datos que hay en mis libros dicen que hay ingredientes de primera, como setas de todo tipo. Alcetiles: A ver si llegamos pronto, tengo ganas de pisar tierra. Nekofukuro: ¡Objeto gigante delante! Ora: ¿De qué se trata? Nekofukuro: Es... es..., un montón de hojas. Niya: ¿Hojas? Ora: Fíjate mejor, no son hojas, es una isla llena de arboles otoñales. Koa: No me digas que... Ora: Sip, ese es el Reino de Otom. Niya: ¿Pero como puede ser esto posible? Bane: ¿Te acuerdas de los cambios meteorológicos que dije antes? Pues digamos que existen islas con tiempos muy marcados. Alcetiles: Como resumen, existen islas de invierno, verano, primavera y... Koa y Niya: ¡Otoño! Alcetiles: Bueno, vamos para alla, agarraos. Liberation Kinetics: Flying Boat. Tras acercarse gracias a la habilidad de Alcetiles, atracan y bajan del barco. Alcetiles: Bueno, lo fundamental ahora es buscar provisiones. Bane: Tomad esta lista. Son las setas clasificadas con sus datos, como si son venenosas o donde crecen. Alcetiles: Avanzaremos un poco y cuando veamos un punto donde nos podamos volver a reunir, nos separaremos. Tras avanzar por el bosque, encuentran un arce especialmente grande. Ora: Podemos separarnos aquí. Niya: Y si hacemos una competición, quien coja más setas comestibles se come las mejores. Koa: Mmmmm, setas a la brasa. Me apunto. Bane: Yo también, quiero comerme las trufas. Alcetiles: A mi mientras sea comida, me apunto a lo que sea. Ora: La verdad es que el guiso de setas es una delicia. ¡Yo también me apunto! De repente Nekofukuro se da la vuelta al haber notado algo moviéndose, pero no ve nada. Niya: ¿Y tú, Nefu? Nekofukuro: ¿Eh? Sí, sí, me apunto... Espera. ¿Cómo me has llamado? Niya: Nefu. ¿No te gusta? Nekofukuro: No mucho. Niya: Bueno, intentaré evitarlo, Nefu. Nekofukuro: Uff, en fin. Niya: Bueno. Preparados... listos... ¡YA! Y todos se separan con una cesta cada uno para buscar cuantás más setas mejor. Capítulo 61: Setas gigantes Tras haberse adentrado en el bosque, el primero en encontrar setas es Bane, ya que sabe donde crecen de memoria. Bane: Por aquí tenemos algunos boletus. Y por alla hay rebozuelos. Pero, a mi me gustaría comer trufa negra, pero no veo avellanos ni encinas en la zona. ¿Tal vez más adentro? Otra que ha encontrado setas es Ora. Ora: ¡Bien, son colmenillas! De pequeña comía guiso de esta seta en otoño, pero quitarle el veneno era un rollo. Pero como el que la va a cocinar es Bane, a la cesta, jijijiji. Niya tras haber caminado un poco y ver el paisaje ha dejado de buscar setas para pasear. Niya: ¡Guau, este lugar es precioso! Anda, una cigarra. Mientras persigue la cigarra, Alcetiles se ha tumbado en un árbol. Alcetiles: Esto de buscar setas es complicado, prefiero dormir. Koa en cambio coge todas las setas que ve indiscriminadamente, pero para su suerte no ha recogido ninguna especie venenosa. Koa: Mientras buscan las setas que quieren yo recogere de todo. Ya tendre tiempo de escoger las mejores. El único que no se ha movido del punto de encuentro es Nekofukuro, que busca entre los arbustos. Nekofukuro: Se que he visto algo moverse por aquí, pero no hay huellas. ¿Me lo habre imaginado? Tras un rato, Bane por fin localiza un avellano en el bosque. Bane: Por fin, tal vez encientre trufa negra. Si cavo un poco debería... ¿Y este bulto? ¡¡!! ¡Es una trufa negra gigante! ¡Esto cuesta millones de beries! Ora, que sigue recogiendo colmenillas, decide descansar en una colina en la que hay un árbol pequeño. Ora: He recogido muchas, me merezco un descansito. ¡¡!! ¡Que frutas del diablo! ¡Una colmenilla del tamaño de una persona! Niya que ha perseguido a la cigarra, acaba llegando a un claro, y la cigarra se ha posado en algo poco común. Niya: Cigarritaaaa. ¡Ahi va, donde te has posado! ¡Un champiñón gigante! ¡Podre hacer muchas pizzas de champiñones y huevo! Koa se ha encontrado con otra de estas gigantescas setas, pero esta es especialmente peculiar. Koa: No solo me he encontrado un níscalo donde no hay ni un pino, sino que es tamaño XXXL. Asada estará deliciosa. Alcetiles se despierta por un ruido en la base del árbol, al mirar, ve algo que no estaba ahí cuando se durmió. Alcetiles: Anda, una seta. Por lo que pone en la lista es un boletus, pero es muy grande. Tras bajar del árbol y mirar mejor la seta, ve algo poco común, la seta tiene barba. Alcetiles: ¿Una seta anciana? Entonces, cuando todos van a cojer las setas, sucede algo extraño, una nube de algo misterioso los rodea. Setas: Sleeping Spores Tras esto, todos caen dormidos al suelo, todos menos Nekofukuro, que ha pesar de haber encontrado una seta, no la ha intentado coger por precaución. Nekofukuro: Una amanita muscaria gigante. Si su veneno es tan potente como es de grande podría ser mortal. Mejor ni tocarla, aunque podría ser muy útil como arma. No, ni pensarlo. Amanita: Letal Spores Una nube de espores envuelve a Nekofukuro, y al respirar las esporas, cae al suelo indispuesto. Capítulo 62: Una seta parlante Alcetiles se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al mirar a su alrededor ve a sus compañeros, que también se están despertando. Bane: Agggg, mi cabeza... Ora: ¿Qué ha pasado? Niya: Lo último que recuerdo es haber intentado coger un champiñón gigante. Koa: Yo también fui a coger una seta muy grande. Ora: Yo igual. Bane: Y yo. Alcetiles: Yo también vi una, pero tenía algo raro. Llevaba bigote. Koa: ¿Dónde estamos? Al mirar a su alrededor advierten que están en una jaula poco iluminada. Ora: Estamos encerrados. Bane: La pared tiene sustratos, por lo que tal vez estemos bajo tierra. Niya que se pone a mirar entre los barrotes, ve algo raro. Niya: Cap, ¿qué tenía de raro tu seta? Alcetiles: Que tenía bigote. Niya: ¿Cómo esa? Fuerade la jaula, hay un boletus del tamaño de una persona y con bello facial apoyado en la pared. Alcetiles: Esa misma. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? De repente la seta desarrolla cuatro apéndices mientras se acerca a la jaula. Seta: Fun fungi fun fun gi. Todos la miran extrañados, pensando que tal vez les este hablando. Bane: Diaculpe, pero no le entendemos. Seta: Fun gi fun fun gi gi. Niya: Si no le entendemos el tampoco a nosotros. Dejadme probar. ¡¡¡NO ENTENDER TÚ!!! Debido al grito, la seta que resulta que estaba dormida y sonámbula, se asusta. Seta: ¡AHHHHH, HUMANOS! Todos: ¡Pero si el raro eres tú! Seta: Anda, si es verdad. Ora: Disculpe, pero por qué estamos enjaulados. Seta: Yo soy el sabio Boletus, el erudito de este reino. Todos: (¿Quién le ha preguntado eso?) Ora: No pregunte su nombre. Le pregunté que porque estamos enjaulados. Boletus: ¿Dije mi nombre? Perdón, quería decir que sois malvados. Bane: Es verdad que somos piratas, pero no te haremos nada. Boletus: ¿Qué es un pirata? Todos: (Llorando)(¿Y este es el sabio del lugar?) Bane: Y si no nos capturó por ser piratas, entonces... Boletus: Porque sois asociados a los Venofungi. Vimos el estandarte en vuestro navío, era muy similar a este. Y saca un papel con una calvera morada con dos tibias cruzadas y se la enseña. Koa: Es verdad que parece una bandera pirata. Bane: Pero ese es el símbolo del veneno letal, no del pirata. Niya: Señor Boletus, verá, nosotros no tenemos que ver con esos Venofungi. ¿Nos dejaría marchar? Boletus: Claro. Y con una llave abre el candado de la jaula, permitiendo salir a los piratas. Todos: (¿Y ya está? ¿Nos deja salir porque una niña le dice que no somos malos?) Boletus: Acompañadme los cinco, os llevare fuera. Alcetiles: Disculpe, pero somos seis. Tras fijarse mejor se dan cuenta de algo. Piratas: ¡¿Y Nekofukuro?! En otro lugar, Nekofukuro esta acostado mientras alguien le hace tragar un líquido. Nekofukuro: Mmmm. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? Seta: Vaya vaya, por poco te mato. Nekofukuro: ¿Quién eres? Seta: ¿No tienes ninguna otra reacción? Tras fijarse mejor, Nekofukuro advierte que esa persona no es normal. Nekofukuro: ¡¡!! ¡Una seta que habla! Seta: Exacto, yo soy Amanita, Amanita Muscaria. Vi el estandarte en tu barco. ¿Supongo que vienes a ayudar? Nekofukuro: ¿Ayudar? Capítulo 63: Audiencia real Tras darse cuenta de la ausencia de su francotirador, los Piratas Fulgor deciden buscarlo urgentemente. Alcetiles: Salgamos de aquí y busquemos a Nekofukuro. Piratas: ¡¡SÍ!! Boletus: Yo de vosotros no lo haría. Esta isla puede ser muy confusa de explorar debido al movimiento de las hojas que crean muros temporales imposibles de atravesar. Bane: ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? Boletus: Yo solicitaría un acompañante. Ora: Estaría bien. ¿Pero a quién se lo pedimos? Boletus: Conozco a alguien, seguidme. Tras subir por unas escaleras por un tiempo, llegan a una puerta. Boletus: Vosotros tardaréis un poco en acostumbraros a la luz. Tras abrir la puerta, la luz ciega a los piratas. Tras acostumbrarse ven algo asombroso, una ciudad construida en tocones caídos y casas colgantes en los árboles con forma de bellota. Niya: ¡Qué preciosidad! Bane: Esto es increíble, una relación simbiótica entre ciudad y naturaleza. Alcetiles: Simplemente, alucinante. Boletus: Acompañadme. Mientras caminan, los otros habitantes saludan a los piratas amigablemente para sorpresa de estos. Koa: (Susurro) ¿No se supone que éramos peligrosos? Ora: (Susurro) Tal vez ellos no lo sepan. Tras llegar a una plaza, ven una fuente con una figura humana. Bane: Pensaba que aquí evitaban el contacto con seres humanos. Boletus: Lo dices por la fuente. ¿No? Veréis, en realidad nosotros no nos llevamos mal con el ser humano, y la historia de esta fuente explica el porque, pero creo que la desaparición de vuestro amigo es prioritario. Alcetiles: Es verdad, démonos prisa. Tras llegar al centro de la ciudad llegan a un gigantesco castaño. Boletus: Hemos llegado, ahora os pido que seáis respetuosos si queréis ayuda. Los piratas asienten. Luego para sorpresa de estos, no suben al edificio que hay en el troco del árbol, sino que entran por un hueco que hay en la base, que les conducen a una red de túneles subterráneos. Alcetiles: ¿A dónde vamos? Boletus: Al salón del trono. Todos: ¿¡Trono!? Tras esto llegan a una sala iluminada con unos hongos luminiscentes, que resulta ser un gran salón. Boletus: Colmenilla, traigo invitados. Colmenilla: ¿Esos no son los que atrapamos antes? ¿Los que querían comernos? Una seta con rendijas en su sombrero y pinta de ser una consejera. Boletus: Resulta que no querían hacernos daño. Colmenilla: Vale. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Boletus: Han perdido a su compañero, y quieren pedirle al rey un guía para encontrarle. Colmenilla: Pasa, ahora mismo no tiene nada que hacer. Boletus: Gracias. Tras esto, entran en el salón del trono, donde hay otras dos setas. Boletus: Rey Trufón, solicito hablar con vos. Trufón: ¿Boletus? ¿Qué quieres, viejo amigo? El Rey Trufón es una seta bastante oronda, que lleva una corona dorada bastante grande. Boletus: Verá, los humanos que atrapamos antes han perdido a un compañero. Trufón: ¿Los humanos? Por la puerta entran los Piratas Fulgor, haciendo una reverencia hacia el rey. Pero a la otra seta no le hace gracia que estén ahí. Seta: ¡Sucios humanos! ¡Guardias, guardias! Trufón: Hermana, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, si Boletus les ha liberado tendrá sus motivos. Boletus: Rey Trufón, Trufa, estos humanos resulta que no son aliados de los Venofungi, sino piratas. Bane: Somos seres que cruzan el ancho mar en pos de nuestros sueños, esperanzas y convicciones. Niya: Los piratas suelen ser malos, pero hay gente especial. Trufa: ¡Ves, han admitido que son malvados! Trufón: ¿Lo sois? Ora: Si lo fuéramos, no se lo hubiéramos comentado. Trufón: Es verdad. Bueno, si habéis perdido a vuestro compañero supongo que vendréis por un guía. Alcetiles: Exactamente seño... digo, su majestad. Trufón: Bien, no veo inconvenientes para que... Un guardia entra gritando en el palacio subterráneo, y parece algo grave. Guardia: ¡NOS ATACAN! Capítulo 64: ¿Traición? Trufón: ¡Todos a sus puestos, id a la entrada y evitad que entren al poblado! Alcetiles: ¿Qué pasa? Boletus: Nos atacan los Venofungi. Niya: ¿Podemos ayudar? Boletus: No, no. Nunca pondríamos en peligro a unos... visitantes. Para cuando Boletus se da la vuelta los piratas han desaparecido. Trufa: ¡Seguro que los han seguido! Trufón: Pero si no es la primera vez que atacan. Trufa: Pero nunca lo habían hecho desde la entrada principal. Deben de estar muy seguros de si mismos para intentar un ataque kamikaze. En la entrada del pueblo, los soldados del reino intentan frenar las hordas de Venofungis. Venofungis: Venom Spores. Soldados: Leaf Wind. Los piratas llegan en ese momento y libran un poco a los soldados tras atacar a los invasores. Alcetiles: Kinetic: Bullet Body. Bane: Flight of Flies. Ora: Hidden Fist. Koa: Gale Style: Cutting Current. Niya: Kawai Henshin. Tras acabar con la primera oleada, una seta más imponente, con un sombrero rojo con pintas blancas, se pone al frente. Amanita: Vaya, vaya. Por fin os encuentro. Mis aliados. Todos los soldados se giran hacia los piratas, dudando de las palabras de Amanita. Alcetiles: ¡No intentes engañarles, no somos tus aliados! Amanita: Claro, ahora ya no. Porque mi jefe os rechazo por no ser dignos y huísteis intentando evitar vuestra muerte. Cada vez los soldados dudan más de quien dice la verdad, empezando a ver a los piratas como una amenaza si se quedan en su poblado. Bane: ¡No la creáis, solo os está engañando! Amanita: Podeís creerme o no, pero sabeis que si mi jefe quiere algo lo consigue, da igual los métodos nesesarios. Pero tranquilos, el no vendrá de momento, en su lugar se encargará nuestro nuevo aliado. Vosotros cinco le conocéis. De detrás de las tropas aparece Nekofukuro, acercandose y poniéndose junto a Amanita. Los piratas se alegran de verle, pensando que se ha unido a los Venofungi con el fin de encontrarlos tras sus desapariciones. Ora: ¡Nekofukuro, me alegro que estés bien! Niya: Nefu, te has perdido muchas cosas. Para sorpresa de todos, Nekofukuro carga su arco y diapara contra ellos. Nekofukuro: Rupture Arrow. La flecha que iba dirigida a Niya, es bloqueada por Koa y su espada. Koa: Compañero, te has vuelto loco. Bane: ¿Qué te pasa? Amanita: Da igual lo que digáis, no volverá a ser amigo vuestro, solo él tubo la aprobación del jefe, y le dio igual abandonaros a vuestra suerte. ¿Qué pensais que ha cambiado para que ahora sea diferente? Alcetiles: ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! Todos callan ante el grito de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¡Nekofukuro ha sido un compañero leal desde que le conozco, nunca nos ha fallado! Yo en cambio no pude protegerle a él una vez y me prometí que no le volvería a fallar a nadie que me importe. ¡Por ello, dime que le habéis hecho! Amanita: Pffffff, jajajajaja. ¡Leal, dice! Jajajajaja. Bueno, tras el chiste, creo que lo mejor es que acabas con él. Nekofukuro: Venom... Alcetiles: El nunca me hará daño. Nekofukuro: ...Rupture... Alcetiles: ¡PORQUE SOMOS COMPAÑEROS! Nekofukuro: ...Arrow. Aunque Nekofukuro diapara, la flecha acaba impactando en un árbol cercano. Amanita: (Ha superado el... Esto puede ser un peligro). Bueno, creo que nos hemos divertido por hoy, se nos ordeno que no os matáramos de momento. Si mañana no habéis partido, mi jefe en persona se encargará de acabar con vosotros, y de paso con los Hijos de Hoshi. Tras decir esto, todos, incluido Nekofukuro, parten en retirada. Ora: ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? Capítulo 65: Los Hijos de Hoshi Tras la retirada de los Venofungi, los soldados y habitantes han comenzado a abuchear e insultar a los piratas. Habitante: ¡Fuera de aquí! Soldado: ¡Malnacidos, habéis traído la ruina! Pero llega alguien que pone paz en la trifulca. Trufón: Calma todo el mundo, esta gente es de fiar. Boletus: Todos sabemos que Amanita es una experta en el engaño, como cuando se llevo a la mitad de los nuestros diciendo que así acabaría la guerra, pero mirad, nada ha cambiado. ¿Creéis que ahora si dice la verdad? Todos callan y bajan la cabeza, avergonzados por haber insultado a gente a la que apenas conocen. Trufa: Pero hermano, si siguen aquí vendrá ya sabes quien, y estaríamos acabados. Trufón: Por ello les daremos un guía para que vuelvan a su barco y se marchen. Alcetiles: ¡No nos marcharemos hasta recuperar a nuestro camarada! Trufón: Os haré una pregunta. ¿Estáis seguros de que vuestro compañero no os ha traicionado? Alcetiles: Por supuesto que... Ora: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Nekofukuro es el ser más noble y leal que he visto en mi vida, nunca haría esto! Trufón: Entonces llamare a Colmenilla para que os guie hacia la base de los Venofungi. Trufa: ¡Pero eso solo nos acarrearía problemas innecesarios! Trufón: Ya lo se, pero creo que merece la pena el riesgo. Trufa: Tsk. Entonces iré a avisar a Colmenilla. Trufón: Yo veré si alguien necesita ayuda. Tras volver todo a la normalidad, Boletus y los piratas están en la plaza esperando a su guía. Bane: Una pregunta, Boletus. ¿Quiénes son los Venofungis y quiénes son los Hijos de Hoshi? Niya: Yo también me lo pregunto. Boletus: Bueno, ya que vais a arriesgar vuestras vidas, os concederé este deseo por si no os vuelvo a ver. Piratas: (Nos está dando por muertos...) Boletus: Veréis, esto comenzó hace 20 generaciones, en este mismo poblado... ---- Todo comenzó con el nacimiento de dos herederos, dos jóvenes que serian antagónicos en todo, aspecto, carácter, poderes,... Tras crecer fueron alejándose por sus diferentes formas de pensar. El rey amaba a sus dos hijos con toda su alma, así que creo un poblado nuevo para que, cuando llegase su hora, cada uno de sus hijos pudiese reinar en uno de los poblados. Tras la muerte del rey, se leyó el testamento, donde dejaba de heredero de la primera ciudad a su hijo Trufón I, y del otro pueblo a Amiudake I. Al principio pareció que todo iba bien, pero en realidad Amiudake estaba corroído por la rabia. Su padre le había dejado un pueblo creado sin ningún fin salvo evitar una guerra por el trono. Ante esto se declaro independiente del otro pueblo y su hermano. Tras un tiempo, la ciudad de Trufón fue atacada, ni más ni menos que por el pueblo de su hermano. En ese tiempo había convertido a su pueblo en un ejercito, que resulto implacable con sus iguales. A pesar de todo, el pueblo del rey Trufón I se levanto tras ver como su rey se interpuso el solo en medio del ataque enemigo para que su pueblo no sufriera daño. El combate se mantuvo igualado, cosa que no gusto al rey Amiudake I. Temiendo que esto pasara, decidió que si el no podía reinar sobre todos, no habría nada por lo que reinar, así que en un acto kamikaze, lanzo una bola de sus esporas venenosas, que incluso podían provocar su muerte debido a la concentración de toxinas. Todo el reino miraba como la bola de esporas caía desde el cielo. Todos ya daban todo por perdido, pero en el último segundo, alguien salto dentro de la bola y disipó sus esporas. Resulto que el que salvo al reino, lo hizo sin tener ningún motivo mas que por bondad, ya que el salvador fue un humano. Todos le preguntaron quien era, a lo que él contesto que se llamaba Hoshi, y tan rápido como apareció, se fue desvaneciendo en el aire. El rey Trufón tras ver lo que había hecho su hermano lo mando apresar, pero desapareció y nunca más nadie lo volvió a ver. Para celebrarlo, el pueblo rompió su norma de no construir nada que no se hallará de forma natural en el bosque y construyó una fuente en honor a su salvador. Fueron pasando los años, y tras una expedición al antiguo poblado, que se suponía había acabado abandonado tras qué el rey Trufón hubiera dejado a los habitantes de este vivir en su reino, encontraron lo contrario. Una base fortificada y escondite del ex rey. Se decidió espiarlos por si volvían a atacar, así que, cuando esto paso, el pueblo del rey estaba preparado para contratacar. ---- Boletus: Y desde entonces hemos estado en una confrontación pacífico-agresivo. Justo al acabar la historia, llega Colmenilla. Colmenilla: Ya me lo ha dicho el rey. Bien. ¿Vas a vuestro barco o a salvar a vuestro compañero, ejem ejem o una muerte segura ejem? Alcetiles: A salvar a nuestro amigo, y de paso a este reino. Ante estas palabras, Colmenilla, Boletus y los que pasaban por ahí se sorprenden. Boletus: No podemos pediros eso. Alcetiles: Mejor, porque si no fuera así, no os ayudaríamos. Y esbozando una sonrisa, se gira hacia sus compañeros. Alcetiles: ¿Verdad? Piratas: ¡VERDAD! Capítulo 66: Senda del Arce Tras aprovisionarse para el viaje, como Colmenilla les había advertido, salen del pueblo a un cruce con tres caminos. Colmenilla: Debemos ir por la Senda del Arce, es la ruta más larga de las dos que hay, pero también es la menos vigilada y transitada. Llegaremos mañana al mediodía. Bane: ¿¡Pero eso será demasiado tarde!? Dijeron que si no nos íbamos antes de que amaneciera acabarían con el pueblo. Colmenilla: Si no os ven pensarán que ya os habéis ido. Bane: Pero esta el barco también. Colmenilla: Ya lo habíamos pensado, y mandamos unos soldados para que cambiaran su posición a una zona más inaccesible. Ora: Habéis pensado en todo. Colmenilla: Toda precaución es poca siendo nuestros enemigos los Venofungi. Bueno, entremos en la Senda del Arce. Niya: ¡El nombre suena a pista de carreras! Colmenilla: ¿Por qué? Niya: No se, es como si lo hubiera oído antes. Colmenilla: Si tú lo dices. Tras avanzar un rato, llegan a un muro de hojas. Koa: ¿Y ahora? Colmenilla: Nosotros sabemos como pasar. Colmenilla coge dos hojas gigantes del suelo y se pone a dar vueltas sobre si misma. Colmenilla: Gale Leaf. Y tras abanicar en un último giro, se crea un túnel en el montón. Colmenilla: ¡Pasad rápido! Todos asienten mientras corren por el túnel. Tras pasar Koa que era el último, cae el techo de hojas cubriendo el túnel. Alcetiles: ¡Qué pasada! ¿Aunque no hubiera sido mejor quemarlo gracias a mi habilidad? Todos miran con un gesto de miedo al capitán, pero este no se da cuenta de lo malo que sería eso. Alcetiles: ¿Qué pasa? Colmenilla: No se, tal vez es ¡¡¡una locura que quemes cualquier cosa en un sitio donde todo es inflamable!!! Alcetiles: Bueno, mirado desde ese punto... ¿?: Bzzzzz. Ora: Shhhhh. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Alcetiles: ¿El qué? ¿?: ¡Bzzzzz! Alcetiles: Ahora si lo he oído. Ora: Callad, necesito concentración. Aura Vision. Tras usar su habilidad, tiene una respuesta que no le gusta nada. Ora: Hay tres seres acercándose. Colmenilla: ¡Ay, me olvide! Ahora estamos en época. Bane: ¿En época de qué? Colmenilla: Del apareamiento de las Cigarras de Otom. De los árboles salen tres enormes cigarras que se proponen devorar a los visitantes. Alcetiles: ¡Ay madre! Bane: ¿Por qué son tan grandes? Colmenilla: ¿Sabes cuánta comida tienen aquí? ¡Más de la que pueden comer! Ora: ¿Y si comen hojas como todas las cigarras porque quieren comernos? Todos logran esquivar a las cigarras que chocan entre si. Colmenilla: Digamos que en está época comen cosas vivas para poder reproducirse. Las cigarras se recomponen y se separan para atacar por separado. Alcetiles: Bueno, basta de cháchara. Colmenilla y Niya por la de la izquierda, Koa y Bane por la de la derecha, Ora y yo por la del centro. Tras separarse, intentan tumbar a las cigarras. Koa: Lethal Thrust After the Hurricane. Bane: Launch, Connect and Become my Puppet. La cigarra recibe el corte de Koa y esquiva las varillas de Bane, pero se queda como si nada. Koa: ¡Su exoesqueleto es muy duro! Bane: ¡Y encima es muy ágil! En el centro, Alcetiles y Ora también lo intentan. Alcetiles: Electric: Thunder Fist. Ora: Hidden Fist Deluxe. La cigarra recibe los dos puñetazos, pero solo retrocede un poco. Alcetiles: Los ataque con efecto tampoco funcionan... Ora: Ya veo... En cambio en el lado de la izquierda, pasa algo totalmente diferente. Colmenilla: ¿Qué haces? Niya: Shhhh, si no hago movimientos bruscos no me atacarán. Solo necesito acercarme un poco. La cigarra parece confusa al ver que Niya no intenta atacarla, así que también se va acercando, hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. Niya: Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, Kawai Henshin. Y tras tocarla, la cigarra gigante se vuelve pequeña. Colmenilla: ¿Qué has hecho? Niya: Comí una fruta del diablo, puedo transformar cualquier cosa o ser en lo último mono que haya visto. Colmenilla: Ah... Niya: Chicos, dejádmelo a mi. Alcetiles: Ayudémosla a que pueda tocar las cigarras. Ora: Yo voy por la otra. Y mientras asienten, se dirigen hacia las cigarras y las atacan de tal forma que acaben dirigiéndose hacia la médica. Alcetiles: Kinetic: Bullet Body. Ora: Hidden Fist Deluxe. Y tras esto, Niya aprovecha para tocar a las cigarras. Niya: Ni Kawai Henshin. Y tras transformarlas, estas salen volando y desaparecen entre las hojas de los árboles. Colmenilla: Ufff, por que poco. Piratas: Ya... Capítulo 67: Conspiraciones Tras seguir la Senda del Arce, deciden dscansar al llegar el ocaso, no sin antes ver los últimos rayos de sol acentuando los colores bermejos de las hojas. Niya: ¡Que hermoso! Koa: Casi me hace esbozar una sonrisa. Casi. Ora: Ojalá Nefu estuviera aquí para verlo... Alcetiles: Tranquila, le recuperaremos. Bane: Bueno. ¿A quién le apetece comer? Todos: ¡A mí! Bane: Colmenilla. ¿Tú que comes? Colmenilla: Tranquilo, los de nuestra especie nos alimentamos del sustrato del suelo. Bane: A vale. Bueno, para el resto toca... ¡Macedonia de frutos silvestres y anguila a la plancha! Tras comer, todos se acuestan para poder partir al alba a la base de los Venofungi. Justo aquí también están pasando varias cosas. Amanita: Como usted diga, mi rey, mi gran Amiudake. Tras esto sale de una sala con trono, para encontrarse sola en una sala donde se entrenan varios guerreros Venofungi. Amanita: Ya vasta por hoy gente. El rey ha decretado que mañana acabemos con los invasores y demos una última oportunidad de redención a los Hijos de Hoshi. Guerreros: ¡Sean las palabras del rey! Tras abandonar todos los guerreros la sala, entra alguien al que Amanita estaba esperando. Amanita: Vaya vaya, que espora ha traído el viento. ¿?: ¿Tanto anciabas verme? Amanita: ¿Qué tienes para mí? ¿?: Los piratas vienen por la Senda del Arce, y quieren derrotarnos. Amanita: Je, teniendo a su compañero como rehén tenemos todas las de ganar. Son débiles, se preocupan mucho por sus compañeros. ¿?: El chaval actuaba raro, así que supongo que no se quiso unir de buena voluntad. ¿Fue él? Amanita: ¿Tú qué crees? ---- Nekofukuro: ¡No pienso ayudaros para esa canallada! Amanita: Pensaba que no tendría que recurrir a eso. Pero tendrá que actuar Weirdrake. Nekofukuro: ¿Quién? Weirdrake: ¡Yo! Una seta Venofungi con varias setas saliéndole del sombrero, se pone muy cerca de la cara de Nekofukuro por detrás. Weirdrake: Ahora respira hondo. Parasit. Y de su sombrero salen varias esporas que Nekofukuro se ve incapaz de no respirar. Nekofukuro: ¿Qué era eso? Weirdrake: La marca de la casa, unas esporas de mi especie. Tras unos minutos harán que tú obedezcas todo lo que te ordene. Nekofukuro: No..., no pienso..., ayudaros. Amanita: No te quedará otra opción. ---- ¿?: Deberías haberme invitado para verlo. Amanita: Pero estas muy ocupado acercandote al rey de los Hijos de Hoshi. ¿Sospecha algo? ¿?: Que va a sospechar. Nunca pensaría que yo fuera un traidor. Amanita: Bien. El otro infiltrado me informo que tras llevarme a la mitad del pueblo la moral andaba baja, así que si atacamos ahora, no podrán hacer nada. ¿?: Ya. ¿Que hiciste con los que engañamos? Amanita: Se los llevaron a Esprin esta mañana. Dijeron que serían muy valiosos en una subasta. ¿?: Bueno, tengo que volver antes de que sospechen. Amanita: Quédate esta noche. Con que salgas antes de que amanezca tw dará tiempo de volver si coges el Paseo del Avellano. ¿?: Bueno, si insistes. Y mientras camina para ir a una habitación, el invitado recuerda algo. ¿?: ¿Y nuestro rey? Amanita: Ahora mismo esta hasta el cuello de "problemas". Y hacen ambos una mueca de risa mientras uno vuelve hacia donde iba y la otra va a preparar todo para el ataque de mañana. Capítulo 68: Emboscada Amanece, todos se despiertan y preparan para partir. La moral está alta, ya que pronto podrán recuperar a su compañero. Colmenilla: ¿Estáis listos? Alcetiles mira a su tropa, que asiente sin vacilar. Alcetiles: Más que listos diría yo. Colmenilla: Solo os llevare hasta las inmediaciones, a partir de ahí estaréis solos. Alcetiles: Nunca estaremos solos, siempre hay alguien que nos acompañe cuando tienes compañeros. Colmenilla: (Compañeros...) Bueno, vamos allá. Tras caminar durante un rato, se empieza a divisar un gran arce (como en el poblado de los Hijos de Hoshi) rodeado de una gran muralla. Colmenilla: Bueno, yo me tengo que marchar. Suerte. Niya: Gracias. Colmenilla se aleja por donde han venido, terminando por salir del rango de visión de los piratas. Koa: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Entramos en plan kamikaze? Ora: ¡No! Todos: Shhhhhhh. Ora: Digo, noooo... Bane: Lo mejor será buscar un punto flaco en sus defensas. Todos se ponen a mirar, los muros, las patrullas, las puertas,... Pero no parece haber nada especialmente útil. Ora: No tienen ni una fisura. Alcetiles: Solo hay una vía para entrar. Ora: No podemos entrar a plena vista. Niya: ¿Y si le preguntamos a él? De unos arbustos cercanos a los muros, se puede apreciar un boletus gigante escondido. Bane: ¿Qué hace Boletus por aquí? Alcetiles: Vamos a preguntárselo. Tras acercarse con cuidado para no ser vistos, llegan donde el sabio. Alcetiles: Hey, Boletus. Boletus: Anda, aún no habéis entrado. Bane: ¿Qué haces aquí? Boletus: ¿Yo? Pues ya sabéis, un poco de esto, un poco de lo otro. ¿Pero sabéis qué? Ya me iba. Y rápidamente se escabulle y desaparece. Ora: ¡Hey, que queríamos preguntarte si sabías entrar! Todos: ¡Shhhhhhh! Todos los piratas se apresuran a callar a la navegante para no delatar su posición. Callan por unos instantes, silencio absoluto. Bane: Por poco... Weirdrake: Si, por poco no se os oye de la isla vecina. Todos: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Todos se asustan de la repentina aparición de la seta que ha salido de la nada. Es tal el susto que se separan por inercia para evitar a aquello que les ha asustado, pero es un error, ya que es lo que buscaba esta. Weirdrake: ¡Ahora! Varios guerreros salen de los arbustos, atando a los piratas e inmovilizandolos. Weirdrake: ¡Jajajaja, cómo habéis caido en la trampa! Ahora venid al castillo. Creo que queríais entrar. ¿No? Atados, son llevados por los soldados hasta el patio que hay antes del gran arce. De este sale Amanita, aplaudiendo a modo de burla y acompañado de un tipo con capucha. Amanita: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Han llegado nuestros invitados. ¿Estáis cómodos? ¿Estáis atados lo suficientemente fuerte? Alcetiles: Tranquila, estamos bien. Amanita: Me alegro. Os estábamos esperando. ¿Sorprendidos quizás? Alcetiles: ¿Nos esperabais? Amanita: Digamos que una amiga me lo dijo. La persona de la capucha se la quita, mostrando no ser otra que Colmenilla. Colmenilla: Hola piratas. ¿Os han pillado? Alcetiles: Je, jeje. ¡Tojajajaja! Los Venofungi se sorprenden ante la risa del capitán. Amanita: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Alcetiles: ¡Que aunque no tenga manos, siempre tendré los pies para atacar! Tras decir esto, da un mortal y empieza a caminar sobre los sombreros de los guerreros Venofungi, hasta llegar a la entrada al palacio. Amanita: ¡Atrapadlo! Alcetiles: ¿Seguro que no quieres ir también por mis amigos? Gracias a que todos estaban mirando al capitán, Koa ha invocado a Kao para que le desate, y ahora el puede liberar al resto. Koa: Rope Cut. Amanita: ¡¡!! ¡Lo teníais planeado! ¿Pero cómo? Alcetiles: Si quieres saberlo ven a buscarme. Y mientras Alcetiles entra al castillo, el resto se separa por el patio. Amanita: ¡ARGGGGGG! ¡Nadie me toma el pelo! Weirdrake: ¿Qué hacemos? Colmenilla: ¡Se nos escapan! Amanita: Haced lo que queráis con ellos, pero el capitán es mío. Capítulo 69: El rey Amiudake Tras haberse internado en el castillo-arce, Alcetiles esta corriendo a ciegas mientras intenta desatarse. Alcetiles: ¡Rayos! Debí pedirle a Koa que me desatara a mí también. Varios guerreros salen al paso del pirata, pero estos no le suponen mucho problema para vencerlos. Alcetiles: Jump Man. Tras esto se ollen los gritos de Amanita, reprendiendo a sus subordinados. Amanita: ¡No servís para nada, una hoja es más peligrosa que ustedes! Alcetiles: Tengo que buscar un escondite. ¡Ahí! En la gran sala en la que está, hay una puerta enorme, y tras entrar por ella, la cierra para que no se oiga el cierre. Alcetiles: Ahora a ver como me desato. ¿?: Ayu... Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Tras darse la vuelta, Alcetiles ve a una seta atada y con unos tubos pegados a su sombrero. ¿?: Ayudame... mi gente está... está en peligro. Alcetiles: Pues, yo también estoy un poco en situación de riesgo. ¿?: Desátame... desátame y ayudame a liberarlos. Alcetiles: Vale, pero luego desátame. Fuera de la sala, Amanita sigue buscando al capitán pirata. Amanita: ¡Pero dónde se ha metido! ¡¡!! No habrá... En la sala, la seta desata a duras penas a su salvador. Alcetiles: No es por criticar, pero mejor si nos damos prisa. ¿?: Está un pelín tirando a fuerte. No podre desatarte sin algo afilado. Alcetiles: Lo que me faltaba... Amanita: No, lo que me faltaba a mi. Veo que has desatado a mi amigo. ¿?: No le hagas caso, no somos amigos. Alcetiles: Tranquilo, se que es una mentirosa. Amanita: Bueno, que más da. Tras vencerte todos mis problemas estarán resueltos. Alcetiles: ¿Vencerme? ¡Tojajajaja! Eso nunca pasará. Primero te venceré a tí y luego a ese jefe que está en una sala que hay tras el salón más profundo de este sitio. Amanita: Je. ¿Cómo sabes eso? Alcetiles: Por la misma razón que sabíamos que nos íbais a emboscar. Verás, esta noche Koa vio a alguien saliendo de nuestro campamento. ---- Koa: Pss, chicos. Bane: Mmmmm. ¿Qué? Alcetiles: Aún es muy pronto. Niya: Hermano. ¿Qué te pasa? Koa: Colmenilla a salido a escondidas del campamento. Ora: ¿Y? Koa: Que trama algo, desde que nos atacaron las cigarras lo tengo claro. El fue el único que no lucho, porque, como demostró mi hermanita, no te atacan si no las enfadas. Entonces, ¿por qué no nos aviso? Bane: Pues ahora que lo dices tiene sentido. Alcetiles: Tenemos que seguirla. ¡Rápido! Niya: Tengo una idea. Dejadme transformaros en cigarras, así podréis ir más rápido y pasar inadvertidos. Alcetiles: Bien. Ora: Yo me quedo contigo. No sabemos que puede haber en este bosque. Niya: Vale. Ahora, San Kawai Henshin. Y tras convertirse en cigarras, los piratas vuelan divisando a Colmenilla con una capa. Tras seguirla llegan a una gran fortificación y tras ella, entran en el gran árbol que aparenta ser un castillo. Al llegar a la sala más profunda, oyen la conversación de Amanita y Colmenilla desde el techo, para luego volver y contarle todo a las chicas. Ora: ¡Nos han engañado! Niya: A mi me preocupa más lo de que tienen otro infiltrado más. Bane: Pero podemos sacar partido de la situación. Alcetiles: Exacto, hay que atacar ya. Bane: No. ¡Dejémonos atrapar! Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!? Bane: Veréis, tengo un plan. ---- Amanita: Ya veo. Que interesante. Pero de nada os servirá. Alcetiles: ¿Por qué? Amanita: Porque a menos que el jefe se rinda, esta guerra no acabará. ¿?: El jefe no quiso nunca esto... Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Amanita: Bueno, eso solo lo saben unos pocos... ¡Rey Amiudake I! Alcetiles se sorprende al reconocer el nombre como el hermano malo de la leyenda. Alcetiles: ¿¡Tú eres el de la leyenda!? Amanita: ¿No te lo había dicho él? Ups, creo que me he ido de la lengua. Amiudake: Yo no quise esto, debes creerme. Alcetiles: Tranquilo, te creo. Esa seta lo ha planeado todo. ¿No? Amiudake: Sí. Alcetiles: Pues creo que tenemos posibilidades de ganar. Amanita: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Cómo? Alcetiles: Si uno de los nuestros sale del castillo, puede avisar de esto al Rey Trufón. Amanita: ¿Y cómo piensas avisarlos? Alcetiles: Tranquila, ya se han enterado. ¿Verdad chicos? Todos: ¡Verdad! De uno de sus puños cerrados, saca un Den Den Mushi que ha estado encendido toda la conversación. Alcetiles: Aún con las manos atadas he sido capaz de engañarte. Amanita: ¡Miserable! Capítulo 70: Buscando al traidor Tras el reporte aportado vía Den Den Mushi, cada miembro intenta salir del lugar para avisar de los planes de Amanita. Niya: Ahora a ver como salgo. Colmenilla: Lo siento, pero tú no vas a ninguna parte. Gale Leaf. Y con una fuerte ráfaga de aire, empuja a Niya hasta el punto de estamparla contra la pared. Niya: ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! Colmenilla: Esa es la cuestión. Ora ha conseguido llegar a la entrada, pero hay alguien plantado en medio. Ora: ¡Quita de mi camino! Espera... ¡¡!! ¡Nefu! Nekofukuro es la persona que le ha cortado el paso, pero unas setas le han crecido por la piel y está casi irreconocible. Ora: ¿Qué te han hecho? Weirdrake: ¿Te gusta mi último juguetito? He tenido que darle un mayor número de esporas ya que consiguió evadir el control. Las setas del cuerpo son un plus, cada vez es más de los nuestros. Ora: ¡Miserable! Weirdrake: Gracias por el cumplido. Ahora... ¡Acaba con ella, mi siervo! Nekofukuro: Rupture Arrow. Bane: Shuriken of Puppeteer. La flecha de Nekofukuro es detenida por una de las varillas de Bane. Bane: Aprovecha ahora, yo me encargo de nuestro compañero. Ora: Pero... Bane: Seamos honestos, eres la más indicada para ir rápido donde Trufón. Corre. Ora: Esta bien. Bane: Y de paso, averigua quien esta infiltrado allí. Weirdrake: Al menos antes de irte déjame despedirme. Y sacando una espada se dispone a cortarla por la espalda. Weirdrake: Venom Cut. Koa: Reflection of the anticyclone. En un hábil movimiento, Koa se mete en medio del tajo y con su espada bloquea el ataque del Venofungi. Koa: Tú no te metas. Weirdrake: Wejiji, de acuerdo, charlaré contigo entonces. Ora sale corriendo, cojiendo el Paseo del Avellano y llegando rapidamente al lugar. Ora: Tengo que ver quien es el traidor. Entonces le llega a la mente la imagen de Boletus, al que vieron cerca de la base Venofungi. Ora: No será... Tras llegar a la plaza, ve a Boletus sentado en la fuente. Se acerca a él, lo levanta y le grita. Ora: ¿Qué hacías en las inmediaciones del cuartel Venofungi? Boletus: ¿Eh? Ora: ¡Contesta! Boletus: No me pegues, solo soy un viejo. Ora: Entonces admites que ires parte de los Venofungi. Boletus: Si lo soy... Espera, ¡claro que no! Yo fui a la base a ver si podia ayudar a liberar a mi gente, pero pense que ya no estaba para esos trotes y decidí volver, entonces nos encontramos. Ora: ¿Pero si tú no eres el infiltrado quién es? Boletus: No se. ¿Hay alguien que haya intendado alejaros o amenazaros? Ora: Pues ahora que lo dices... ¡¡!! ¡No fastidies, es quien menos creeríamos! En el salón del trono, el rey Trufón habla con su hermana. Trufón: Me pregunto como le irá a los humanos. Trufa: Probablemente esten muertos ya. Trufón: No digas esas cosas, hay que creer. Trufa: Vamos, si un ejercito no pudo con ellos, ¿qué crees que podrán hacer cinco críos! Ora: ¡Alteza! Ora ha entrado corriendo en el salón tras abrir la puerta bruscamente. Ora: No se acerque a ella, ha estado tramando en contra de vos. Trufón: ¿Qué dices? Ora: Vuestra hermana... ¡Es una aliada Venofungi! Capítulo 71: ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? De vuelta al salón del trono en el cuartel Venofungi, Amanita está muy molesta porque sus planes peligran. Amanita: ¡Me has dado más quebraderos de cabeza que cuando Weirdrake se combustionó con uno se sus experimentos y casi hace cenizas de la base! Amiudake: (Susurro) Amanita te va a atacar con ácido. Alcetiles: (Susurro) ¿Y qué? Amiudake: (Susurro) Las ataduras... Alcetiles: (Susurro) ¡Ah claro! Amanita: Bueno, al menos podre disolverte. Sí, como has oído, disolverte. Verás, Weirdrake experimentando con toxinas, venenos, disolvente, etcétera etcétera, encontro una solución que solo un metal muy específico puede soportar, esta que tengo en mis manos. Ahora, fúndete cuál caracol con la sal. Cracher du la Mouche Alcetiles: ¡Ahora! Y con un hábil movimiento consigue esquivar el ácido y que este roce la cuerda, dejándola lo suficientemente débil como para romperla estirando los brazos. Alcetiles: Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí. Y agarrando al rey Amiudake I, utiliza su poder para salir rápidamente. Alcetiles: Hummingbird Utilizando varias liberaciones de energía cinética, consigue dezplasarse rapidamente y huir del lugar. Amiudake: ¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes? Alcetiles: Por dos razones: porque es limitada, y porque no consigo equilibrarme haciendo esto sin las manos. ¿Por donde tiro? Amiudake: Primero vete a la cumbre del árbol, Amanita tiene algo horrible allí. Alcetiles: Vale, todo recto entonces. Amiudake: ¡No! Tienes que coger los tuneles que ascienden, si no, no nos moveremos de este piso. En las afueras del castillo, Niya ha empezado a ¿pelear con Colmenilla? Colmenilla: ¡¿No piensas defenderte o qué?! Niya: Mira, solo contéstame esto. ¿Amanita te está obligando a hacer esto? Colmenilla: ¡Claro que no! Esto lo estoy haciendo por voluntad propia. Gale Leaf. Niya: ¡Ahh! Niya vuelve a estamparse en la pared por el ataque. Pero aún así se levanta y sigue en su erre que erre con Colmenilla. Niya: Mira, si te está chantajeando o algo así, solo dímelo se lo qie se siente. Colmenilla: ¡Que Amanita no me ha hecho nada para ser así! Gale Leaf. Colmenilla vuelve a lanzar una rafaga con sus ojas, pero esta vez Niya lo esquiva rodando por el suelo. Niya: Bien, pues entonces puedo atacarte. Lingual Paralysis. Y con sus bajalenguas, intenta tocar puntos de presión en su adversario para paralizarlo, pero no surte efecto. Colmenilla: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Niya: Lo olvide, como no eres humano no conzco tus puntos de presión. Colmenilla: ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas! Niya: A ver si esto funciona, Tongue to the Neck. Y usando otra vez sus depresores linguales, le da un golpe a la altura del cuello, pero otra vez no tiene efecto. Colmenilla: ¿Qué me has hecho? Niya: Olvide también que no tienes huesos ni sistema nervioso. Colmenilla: ¿¡Me estás bacilando!? Y en un golpe de ira, Colmenilla se lanza por Niya. Colmenilla: Thistle Cut. Y con un movimiento en helice con sus hojas, le propina un corte a Niya en el brazo. Niya: ¡Ahh! ¿Qué es eso, una hoja o un bisturí? Colmenilla: Muy simple, es hoja de cardo, y corta como tal. Niya: Ahora veras, Ha no Kawaii Keishitsu Tenkan. Y cojiendo un montón de hojas del suelo, utiliza su poder para que el resplandor de las transformaciones sea como un flash de fotones. Colmenilla: ¡Jajajajaja, los Fungi somos capaces de ver hasta en situaciones con gran luminosidad sin cegarnos! Niya: Ya lo se, nos lo dijo Boletus. ---- Tras subir por unas escaleras por un tiempo, llegan a una puerta. Boletus: Vosotros tardaréis un poco en acostumbraros a la luz. Tras abrir la puerta, la luz ciega a los piratas. ---- Niya: Boletus no dijo "nos costará adaptarnos a la luz" sino que "a nosotros, los humanos nos costará". Colmenilla: ¿Entonces para que haces esto? Niya: Que no te cegues no significa que veas a través de los destellos. Los destellos paran, y de estos caen un montón de cigarras inmóviles como si de agua de lluvia se tratara. Colmenilla: ¿Eso es todo, un montón de cigarras que no se mueven? Niya: Las transformaciones de objetos sin vida no pueden moverse a menos que alguien las lanze. ¡Pilla! Y lanza una cigarra como si fuera una pelota hacia colmenilla. Colmenilla: ¡No estamos jugando! Niya: Ya lo se. Keiyaku o Chudan Suru. Y rompiendo la transformación justo cuando la cigarra pasaba por encima de Colmenilla, vuelve a ser nada más y nada menos que el muro al que Colmenilla estaba lanzando a Niya antes. Colmenilla no puede hacer nada y es aplastada sin remedio por el muro. Niya: ¿Por qué lanzar a alguien hacia un muro si puedes lanzar el muro hacia alguien? ¿Verdad? Jijiji, que pillina soy. Capítulo 72: Una seta rara, pero bien rara Alcetiles va rebotando en el aire, intentando llegar a lo más alto del castillo cargando con el rey Amiudake, pero debido a que no conoce el sitio, está tardando más de lo normal. Amiudake: ¡Hijo, que no es por ahí! Alcetiles: ¡Pero si son los tuneles que dijiste! Amiudake: ¡Ceporro, no ves que esos bajan, los que suben están por el otro lado! Alcetiles: ¿Pero por qué tanto empeño en subir? Amiudake: Lo que hay alla arriba puede cambiar las tornas del control del reino. Afuera, Koa esta intentando atacar a Weirdrake, pero este no para hacer cosas fuera de lo común para esquivar los ataques. Koa: Gale Style: Cutting Current. Weirdrake: Mushroom Dancer. Koa: Deja de evitar lo inevitable... Weirdrake: Pero es que... ¿Cuándo tendré otra oportunidad de mostrar mis pasos de baile que en una lucha de espadas? Koa: Eres muy raro. Invocation. Kao: ¡A ver si puedes con los dos! Weirdrake: ¡Guau, una entidad espectral con características equiparables a un ser corpóreo resultante de la invoción oral! Koa y Kao: ¿Eh? Weirdrake: Un doppelganger, vamos. Kao: ¡Haber empezado por ahí! Weirdrake: ¿Puedo tocarte? Kao: ¡Ni que fuera un animal doméstico! Spectral Transformation: Spectral Claw. Weirdrake: Mushroom Dancer. ¡Puede cambiar su forma, fascinante! Lo he decidido. Te unirás a mi colección personal de seres exóticos. Koa: ¿Tienes una colección de seres exóticos? Weirdrake: No. El fantasma será el primero. Kao: ¿Tú eres idiota, verdad? Spectral Claw. Y mientras el zarpaso de Kao va a golpear a Weirdrake, este saca una aspiradora de no se donde, y empieza a aspirar al fantasma. Weirdrake: Según los estudios a los fantasmas se los puede aspirar. Pero para sorpresa de este, el espectro esta unido a Koa y al aspirar esta acercando a su rival. Koa: No olvides que somos dos, Reverse Current. Y, aunque Weirdrake esquiva el ataque en el último segundo, Koa consigue cortar la aspiradora dejando libre a Kao. Kao: ¡Me a tratado como si fuera polvo! Weirdrake: Curioso, si quiero al fantasma, tendré que separarlo de su... ¿ancla? Koa: Un ancla te frena, yo soy más bien un apoyo. Weirdrake: Bueno, para cortar lo mejor es... Koa: ¿Una espada? Weirdrake: ¡Un hacha! Y de a saber donde otra vez, saca un hacha y se pone a balancear el hacha con intención de cortar a Koa, pero este calcula el movimiento y lo detiene con su espada. Koa: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Weirdrake: ¿Tú crees? Parasit. Y una nube de esporas es lanzada hacia Koa, pero Kao se interpone. Kao: Spectral Shield. Koa: Por poco. Kao: No se que tipo de esporas serán, pero no deben ser nada buenas. Weirdrake: Tenéis razón, desde que respireis una de ellas, yo habré ganado. Koa: Kao, formación de unión. Kao: Je, pense que no lo dirías. Koa y Kao: Ghost Knight. Y cubriendo a Koa a modo de armadura, Kao empieza a elevarlo por los aires. Koa: Aquí está... Kao: el caballero fantasma. Weirdrake: ¡Que pasada, cada vez quiero más a ese fantasma! Pyrotechnics of Parasitic Spores. Y una nube de esporas es lanzada al aire e impacta de lleno en el pirata. Pero tras disiparse las esporas sobrantes se ve que Koa y Kao están bien. Weirdrake: ¿Cómo es posible? Koa: Casco fantasmal. Weirdrake: ¡¡!! Kao: Acabemos con esto. Koa: Lethal Thrust After the Ghost Hurricane. Weirdrake: Eso va a ser pupa. Y callendo en picado miwntras se forma un tornado alrededor del Venofungi, Koa y Kao juntan sus habilidades para cortar a la seta con un corte de la hoja de la espada de Koa que está reforzada con el cuerpo del espectro, dejando a Weirdrake muy malherido y fuera de combate. Koa: Ves, somos apoyos. Kao: Tanto el para mí como yo para él. Capítulo 73: Cuestión de herencia Ahora ya sí, llendo por los tuneles correctos, Alcetiles y Amiudake consiguen llegar a la cima del árbol, viendo algo terrorífico en su copa. Alcetiles: No me digas que eso es... Amiudake: Lo más terrible que le puede pasar al reino. Alcetiles: Hay que acabar con esto antes de que lo usen. Amanita: No si puedo evitarlo. En el poblado de los Hijos de Hoshi, mas concretamente en la sala del trono, Ora intenta dar explicaciones. Ora: Como se lo cuento, oimos una conversación donde decían que habían dos infiltrados. Uno era Colmenilla, y el otro debía ser cercano al rey también. ¿Pero quién es más cercano al rey que su jefa de la guardia? Solo una persona cumple ese requisito, y es Trufa. Trufón: ¿Es eso verdad, hermana? Trufa: ¡Solo miente, seguro que los Venofungi la están controlando! Ora: Deja de mentir. ¿Es por la herencia, verdad? Trufón: ¿Herencia? Trufa: Je. Bueno, que más da, total, ya iba a acabar con este gordo. Pues sí, imaginate tener el control de todo un reino y ser aliado de los Venofungi, podría haber vivido como una reina. Trufón: Pero si ya vives como una... Trufa: Puede, pero ese subidón que da tener el poder es único, y eso es lo que ansío. Ora: Boletus, llévate a su majestad, yo me ocupo de esta basura. Trufa: ¿Basura? Que sepas que la trufa blanca es la más escasa y pura de mi especie. Ora: Ya, y con un rissoto está deliciosa. Trufa: ¡Ah, seras perra! Venid a mi, subditos. Y de detras de Ora salen varios guerreros que no son Venofungi. Ora: ¡¿Pero si no habían más infiltrados?! Trufa: Y tienes razón, esos son marionetas vivas gracias a las esporas de Weirdrake. ¡Ahora atacad! Ora: No quiero haceros daño, pero no estoy para juegos, asi que, Aura Earthquake. Y tras dar un puñetazo en el suelo, todos los soldados son propulsados fuera de la sala mientras Ora cierra la puerta. Ora: Te has quedado sin escolta. Trufa: Tranquila, yo me vasto y me sobro para derrotarte. Ora: Pues a ver si aguantas esto, Hidden Fist. Y Ora se lanza intentando golpear a Trufa, pero antes de golpearla, Trufa se esconde bajo tierra. Ora: ¿Pero qué? Trufa: (Eco) ¿A qué no te esperabas esto? Ora: Me da igual si no te veo, Aura Visi.... Trufa: (Eco) ¡Que te lo voy a permitir! Royal Hole. Un agujero se abre debajo de Ora, impidiéndole concentrarse lo suficiente como utilizar su técnica. Ora: Maldición... Trufa: (Eco) Y no acaba ahí la cosa, Royal Mushrooms Crush. Y cayendo del techo, cae sobre Ora enterrandola más por el golpe mientras vuelve a desaparecer en el suelo. Ora: ¡Eres una cobarde! Trufa: (Eco) No mi niña, esto es tener recursos. Ora: ¿Con qué recursos, eh? Tal vez tengas razón. Y salieno del agujero, Ora salta al techo y se cuelga de los hongos luminiscentes del techo. Ora: A ver si me golpeas ahora. Trufa: (Eco) ¿Ese es tu mejor plan? Lamentable. Royal Mushrooms Crush. Y aunque Trufa sale rápidamente sobre la posición de Ora, esta ha anticipado el ataque por el polvo que genera los movimientos de Trufa en la tierra. Ora: ¡Te pille, Aura Force: Iron Legs for a Storm Kick. Trufa recibe la patada reforzada de lleno, haciendo que se estampe con la pared también. Trufa: Miserable, como osas golpear a una reina. Ora: Laa reinas no traicionan a su gente. Aura Force: Iron Legs for Bury the Fungus. Ora golpea con un fuerte pisotón enterrando a Trufa en el suelo. Aunque nadie lo ve, Trufa ha quedado inconsciente y bastante aplastada. Ora: Pudrete ahí abajo, que las trufas deben estar bajo tierra. Capítulo 74: Intenta recordar Amanita se alza delante de aquello que ha intimidado al capitán pirata y el rey, amenazante con su pistola. Amanita: Ya me has dado demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, tanto el piratilla como el reyucho este. Amiudake: Amanita, no cometas los mismos errores que cometieron tus antepasados. Alcetiles: Exacto. Vamos, que yo no se tu historia, pero hazle caso. Amanita: ¡Tú te callas! ¡No me conoces de nada ni sabes por lo que pasó mi familia! De vuelta al patio, Bane tiene en frente a Nekofukuro, pero ahora mismo no es su compañero. Bane: No quiero hacerte daño. Nekofukuro:... Bane: No pienso atacarte. Nekofukuro: San Rupture Arrow. Nekofukuro dispara tres flechas que son esquivadas difícilmente por el Novato. Bane: Tú no tienes inconveniente en atacarme por lo que veo. ¿Sigues enfadado por qué te cogí la capa como delantal? Nekofukuro: Drill Arrow. Esta vez la flecha roza la mejilla del pirata, pero este sigue con su sermón. Bane: ¿O porque te cogí las flechas para usarlas de brochetas? Nekofukuro: Unpredictable Rupture Arrows. Nekofukuro lanza una lluvia de flechas muy potentes que a pesar de los ágiles movimientos de Bane, algunas se le clavan en piernas y espalda. Bane: ¡Tsk! ¿Te ha molestado? Pues que sepas que usé tu arco para desatascar el retrete. Nekofukuro:... Bane:... Nekofukuro: Lethal Venom Arrow. Y sacando una flecha especial de su carcaj, apunta con precisión a Bane. Y tras soltar la flecha esboza una mueca de ira. Bane: Je, te pille. Reverse Puppet. Y tras cambiar la trayectoria de la flecha 180° con una de sus varillas, Nekofukuro se ve en la obligación de esquivar la flecha, dejando bajas las defensas. Bane: Launch, Connect and Become my Puppet. La varilla impacta sin ningún problema, consiguiendo controlar al arquero. Bane: No he intentado esto nunca, pero vamos a probar. Escúchame, recuerda todo lo que has pasado en esta tripulación, los momentos divertidos en cubierta, las aventuras, las broncas. Recuerda tus objetivos, tú no quieres hacer daño sin motivo. Recuerda a Koa, a Niya, a Ora, a Alcetiles. No se si ha funcionado, pero te voy a liberar y, snif, espero qje vuelvas, snif, a ser ti mismo. Liberate. Y tras quitar su control sobre Nekofukuro, Bane se seca las lágrimas que le caen por el rostro. Nekofukuro parece tranquilo..., pero rápidamente coje una flecha y un fósforo, y tras prenderle fuego dispara. Nekofukuro: Incendiary Arrow. Capítulo 75: La Mata Moscas Copa del palacio Venofungi, un pirata, una traidora y un rey. El destino del reino se halla en frente de ellos tres. Dos tienen una razón lógica para luchar, más el pirata lo hace de forma desinteresada. Amanita: Vosotros no podéis pararme, yo se lo que está pasando el pueblo, yo soy su voz y sus manos, si no peleó y cumplo mis palabras no seré más que como el rey que nos traiciono. Amiudake: Mi hermano no nos traicionó, en todp caso fue mi padre, pero ni eso, él solo buscaba evitar una guerra, y yo me cegué por mi avaricia, como si el veneno que fluye por mis esporas me controlase. Por eso nunca deberíamos usar esta arma, este núcleo de esporas de Amiudake. Amanita: ¿Te cegaste? ¡Dices que movilizaste a tus gentes a una lucha para luego rendirte! Da igual que tú no tengas el valor, pero yo luchare por la libertad de mi pueblo. El pirata está harto, da un paso, luego otro, y otro, acercandose más a Amanita. Amanita: ¡Tú no te acerques, eres un monstruo! Mis hombres te atravesaron con lanzas y espadas, pero como si de aire se tratara, seguiste caminando mientras ellos caían sin motivo. Pirata: ¿Sin motivo, eh? Ellos cayeron por una noble causa, más tú solo luchas por tus intereses y por no fallar tu palabra. Amanita: Eso es el honor, y el honor hay que mantenerlo. Pirata: ¿Y qué tiene de honorable matar a tus iguales por una lucha sin motivo? Amanita: ¡Tú no lo entiendes, este rey de pacotilla traicionó a su gente! Amiudake: ¡Yo solo quiero salvarlos, salvarlos de mis errores! Amanita: ¡Mientes! Pirata: Hagas lo que hagas vas a perder, así que piensa. ¿Vas a dejarte encerrar y pagar por tus actos, o vas a lanzar un ultimátum a tu gente. Amanita: ¡Yo soy la Mata Moscas, y llevo la voz del pueblo! ¡NADIE ME DETENDRÁ DE CUMPLIR MI PALABRA! Y cortando con su cimitarra una cuerda de la catapulta, Amanita libera el núcleo de esporas de Amiudake hacía el cielo del crepúsculo. Todos miran con horror la masa que vuela, amenazante con su tono violeta con reflejos anaranjados, los niños lloran, los ancianos también, los adultos esbozan frustración y furia. Todo parece perdido. Pirata: Rey, ya sabes que tienes que hacer con ella en cuanto esto acabe. Amiudake: ¿Hacer con ella? ¡Pero si estamos todos muertos! Pirata: Yo prometí que salvaría a este reino de la destrucción, y mientras yo me llame Hoshi cumpliré mi palabra. Pase lo que pase, no regresaré. Espero que te vaya todo bien, a tí y a tu pueblo. Hoshi se eleva por el cielo, más su forma parece borrosa, pero la gente que le ve no sabe si es por el reflejo del sol poniente o por algo raro en su cuerpo. Se acerca cada vez más a la masa de esporas que ya ha empezado a caer. El pirata penetra en la masa de esporas, todo el mundo que lo ha observado lo ha visto como un acto suicida. El núcleo cae sobre el centro del reino, y cuando impacte sus esporas se repartirán por todo el lugar, sin posibilidad de huida o salvación. Pero, cuando todo parece perdido, la bola explotó en pequeños proyectiles que se fueron disipando por el aire hasta desaparecer de la vista. El motivo parecia ser el tipo que se había adentrado en la bomba, que se mantenía inmóvil en el aire. Un joven Boletus, que había precensiado todo, se atrevió a pronunciar unas palabras. Boletus: ¿Quién eres o gran salvador? Hoshi: Solo soy un simple humano, un humano que tiene el nombre de, Hoshi. Y tan rápido y fugaz como había aparecido, desapareció, ante la mirada de todos los del reino. En el pueblo Venofungi, los soldados llegarón a donde estaban Amanita y Amiudake, esperando ordenes. Amiudake: Amanita "La Mata Moscas", yo, el rey Amiudake I, te condeno por acciones contra el país, tu gente y tú rey, por ello, se te encerrará en las mazmorras hasta que el tiempo se lleve tú último ápice de vida. Amanita: Lo siento, mi rey, pero no voy a cumplirlo. Los soldados ponen sus lanzas alrededor del rey. Amanita: Pero ahora la que mueve las tornas soy yo. Lleváoslo y que se ponga a fabricar esporas, tenemos que preparar otro núcleo. Puede que yo no viva para verlo, pero juro que alguien de mis mismas esporas los hará, y entonces no habrá nadie que impida la destrucción del reino por la causa. ---- Amanita: Mi tatarabuela dijo esto. La vida de los de mi especie no es muy larga, por ello tuvimos que esperar varias generaciones para poder volver a realizar nuestros planes. ¡Y te juro que otro pirata humano no volverá a impedir hacer justicia! Alcetiles: Pues lamento decirte que yo soy como ese tal Hoshi. Si prometo algo, lo cumplo aunque me lleve la vida en ello. Capítulo 76: Amanita vs Alcetiles *'Una Historia a la Deriva': Volumen 1. Despertar. *Kyu se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras mira el mar a su alrededor. ---- Los dos contrincantes se hallan frente a frente. El rey Amiudake se ha apartado, dejando el sitio para el combate. Amanita prepara su cañon mientras Alcetiles cruje su cuello. Amanita: Te dejo rendirte a cambio de una muerte rápida. Alcetiles: Lo siento, pero hoy no será el día que acabe en un agujero en el suelo. Amanita: Tú lo has querido, Cracher du la Mouche. Alcetiles: Flashlight Flyswatter. Amanita dispara un potente ácido desde su pistola, pero es contrarrestado por un campo eléctrico creado por Alcetiles. Alcetiles: No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo me entrené para luchar contra francotiradores de toda clase. Tú no eres la excepción. Amanita: Bien, ¿pero como de preparado estás para armas blancas? Y sacando una cimitarra de debajo de su traje de hoja, se abalanza contra el capitán pirata, que lo esquiva dando un mortal por encima de esta mientras pasa. Alcetiles: Fáciiiil. Amanita: ¿Seguro? Paralyser la Mouche. Y de debajo de su sombrero, Amanita descarga una nube de esporas que Alcetiles no puede evitar inhalar. Alcetiles: Cof, cof, cof. ¿Qué era eso? Snif. Amanita: Mis esporas. No son letales, pero podrían paralizar a un rey marino con una buena dosis. Alcetiles: Aggg, me cuesta moverme. Amanita: Ese es el primer síntoma, entumecimiento de los musculos. Alcetiles: Necesitaras más que eso si quieres derrotarme. Bullet Body. Alcetiles se lanza aprovechando la energía cinética que le queda, pero Amanita es lo suficientemente rápida como para agacharse y con su cimitarra, hacer dos cortes a la altura de la rodilla a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¡AHHHH! Amanita: ¿Eso si es suficiente? Alcetiles: Seta del demonio... Thunder. Y usando la energía eléctrica lanza un rayo a su oponente, pero también lo esquiva fácilmente. Amanita: Pffffff, pensar que me has dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Ni siquiera te mereces morir por un disparo de mi pistola, así que acabaré contigo con mi cimitarra. Couper la Mouche. Amanita se acerca amenazante hacia Alcetiles con la intención de acabar con él, pero en el último momento, Alcetiles ríe y dice... Alcetiles: Vamos a subir la temperatura. Burning Atmosphere. De repente, empieza a hacer mucho calor alrededor de Alcetiles, y cuando Amanita está a punto de cortarle, empieza a quemarse cual papel al fuego. Amanita: ¡Ahhhh, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO! Alcetiles: Que te ha parecido, Bane me advirtió que tanto las setas como sus esporas se queman con facilidad, por tanto cambios bruscos enfocados en aumentos de temperatura son letales para vosotros. Pero me he tenido que reprimir porque todo aquí arde. Amanita ha conseguido apagar las llamas, y está muy enfadada, tanto, que piensa acabar con su rival de un disparo. Amanita: ¡Vas a enterarte por engañarme! Mouche Morte. Un disparo de ácido mucho más grande y de un color más inquietante es lanzado desde la pistola de Amanita, pero Alcetiles ni se preocupa por esto. Alcetiles: ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? Alcetiles da un enorme salto y supera el disparo, luego sigue corriendo mientras libera energía térmica almacenada en su cuerpo, preparado para golpear a su rival. Alcetiles: Grilled Mushroom. El puñetazo chamusca por completo a Amanita, pero también la empuja hacia la catapulta con el núcleo de esporas y con tan mala suerte que corta la cuerda que lo sujeta, lanzándolo por los aires. Alcetiles: Ahí va... Amiudake: Esto es el fin... Capítulo 77: Orden y Caos Caos. Es la mejor palabra para describir lo que siente la gente de la isla. Todos están viendo una masa enorme caer del cielo. Aunque algunos no están reviviendo un momento del pasado, si saben que se les viene encima. Todos piensan que están acabados, y los que no, esperan un milagro como en el pasado. Ora: Chicos, teneís que hacer algo. Justo debajo de donde está cayendo el núcleo, están los otros miembros de los Piratas Fulgor, los soldados Venofungi restantes y el rey Amiudake. Niya: La que se nos viene encima... Koa: Ufff... Kao: ¡Podría intentar envolverla en mi cuerpo, pero es muy grande! ¡Tsk! Alcetiles: ¡Que rabia! ¿No puedo hacer nada? Amiudake: Ya solo nos salva un milagro. Un gran caos se avecina sobre el reino, pero como todo el mundo sabe, el orden equilibra el caos. Nekofukuro: Incendiary Arrow. La flecha en llamas atraviesa el núcleo, lo que hace que las esporas se quemen. Bane: ¿Qué era eso? Nekofukuro: No lo se, pero parecía peligroso. Bane: Ah. ... ¡NEKOFUKURO! Nekofukuro se arranca los hongos que le salen del cuerpo y quema los restos con el fósforo para que no vuelvan a crecer. Nekofukuro: Cuanto tiempo, amigo. Bane: Me alegro que estes bien. Nekofukuro: Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar de todo lo que acabas de decir. Bane: ¿Ehhhhhhhhh? No, si todo eso eran bromas, hombre, como iba a hacer yo eso. Nekofukuro: ¡Pero si no lo hubieras hecho no lo hubieras dicho! Bane: Bueno, ¿y qué? ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! Nekofukuro: ¡Ojos rayados! Bane: ¡Arquero de mierda! Alcetiles: Me alegro de que este bien. Amiudake: Pero esto no ha acabado aún. Así es. La masa de esporas venenosas ahora se ha convertido en un proyectil en llamas, mucho más peligroso debido a como es lo que hay debajo. Alcetiles: ¡Como eso toque tierra la isla entera quedará hecha cenizas! Rey, deme un puñetazo, lo más fuerte que pueda. Amiudake: ¿Así? ¡Yah! Alcetiles: Absorb: Kinetic. Perfecto. Ahora... Human Spear. Y lanzandose dentro del montón de esporas en llamas, empieza a absorver la tempertura de dentro. Alcetiles: Absorb: Termic. Es una buena idea, pero el montón es demasiado grande y no puede absorver toda la temperatura que hay dentro. Alcetiles: ¡KAO! ¡Envuelve esto y compáctalo! Kao: ¡Es una locura, no te dará tiempo a absorver antes de quemarte! Alcetiles: ¡Cumple las ordenes de tu capitán! Kao mira a Koa. Koa: En fin... Ya le has oído. Kao: ¡Está bien! Ghost Dome. Y envolviendo y compactando el núcleo, ahora Alcetiles puede llegar a todo el conjunto. Alcetiles: ¡Quema mucho, pero debo aguantar! Las ropas del capitán se calcinan menos sus zapatos, empieza a quemarse también su piel, pero justo le da tiempo de reducir la temperatura para evitar hacerse más daño. Le lleva un poco de tiempo, pero es capaz de absorver todo el calor, dejando solamente los restos de ceniza de las esporas. Kao al comprobar que todo ha acabado, recupera su forma en lo que Alcetiles cae al suelo. Ora entra por la puerta acompañada de Boletus, el rey Trufón y guardias de su corte. Estos reducen a los pocos guerreros Venofungi que quedan. Los reyes se encuentran cara a cara. Amiudake: ¿Eres el hijo de mi hermano? Trufón: Sí, tío. Amiudake: Soy tío... ¡Soy tío! Trufón: Te esperábamos. Amiudake: No me ves como un traidor. Trufón: Mi padre siempre me dijo que eras diferente, pero que nunca harías algo tan malvado como acabar con el reino. Él siempre creyó en tí. Amiudake: Snif. Este hermano mío, era bueno hasta en eso. Los Piratas Fulgor se reunen alrededor de su capitán. Las chicas apartan la mirada en un principio al verlo desnudo, pero luego se quedan mirando una marca en su espalda. Niya: ¿Y esa quemadura tan rara? Ora: No me digas que... Nekofukuro: Ahí va. Koa: ¿Pasa algo? Bane: Ufffff... Se descubrió el pastel. Capítulo 78: Secreto *'Una Historia a la Deriva'. Volumen 2. Maniobrando. *Kyu utiliza su poder para crear un carril al barco y dirigirlo. ---- Los piratas están reunidos alrededor de alrededor de Alcetiles. Este sabe que han visto la quemadura de su espalda, y no sabe muy bien como reaccionar. Ora: Alcetiles. ¿Tienes algo que contarnos? Alcetiles: Mmmmm, noooooo. Ora: Venga, desembucha. Alcetiles: Bien. Bueno, esta marca que tengo,... ¡Me la hice con la plancha! Ora: ¡Qué no soy boba! CLONK Alcetiles: ¡Auch! Vale, vale. Jo, no hay porque ponerse así. Ora: Pues canta. Alcetiles: Bueno. Es la marca de los Dragones Celestiales. La marca de los esclavos de estos. Niya: ¿Dragones Celestiales? Nekofukuro: Son, por así decirlo, una nobleza especial, están por encima de los reyes incluso, y tienen amnistía total por sus actos. Niya: Ah. Koa: ¿Y qué mas da eso? Bane: Que si alguien que trabaje para ellos lo descubre, hará lo que sea para devolvérselo. Ora: ¿Por qué nos lo has ocultado? Alcetiles: Pues está claro, para protegeros. Si nadie sabía de la existencia de la marca, nadie saldría herido por ella. Ora: ¡Tonto! PLAM Alcetiles: ¡Au! ¿A qué viene la cachetada? Y si me la das a mí dásela también a Bane. El también la tiene. Niya: ¿En serio? Bane: Sí, pero yo la tengo en el hombro. ¿No la viste cuándo me hiciste el chequeo en Glarehop Island? Niya: Anda, pues es verdad. Todos: ¡Tú lo sabías! Niya: La vi, pero no sabía lo que era. Alcetiles: Compañeros, se que os he ocultado esto y es imperdonable. No os obligaré a seguir conmigo si no queréis. Niya: ¿Y qué mas da una marquita marcada a fuego? Eres capaz de protegerte de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar por eso. ¡Yo te sigo! Koa: A mí me da igual lo de la marca. Además, si Niya quiere continuar yo también. Nekofukuro: Que demonios, me he acostumbrado a estar con ustedes. Ora: ¡Claro que seguiré con uatedes, ya los considero como una familia! Bane: Yo ya lo sabía. Y sigo queriendo ser un pirata famoso. Alcetiles: Snif. Me habéis puesto blandurrio. Sois lo mejor que he conocido en mi vida. Pero... ¿alguien me puede traer algo para vestirme? Todos: ¡Jajajaja jajajajaja! Alcetiles: No, en serio. Me da un poco de corte. Los soldados de los Hijos de Hoshi salen de dentro del palacio para informar al rey Trufón. Trufón: ¿Y bien? Soldado: Negativo, ni rastro de los secuestrados. Trufón: Tío. ¿Tú sabes dónde están? Amiudake: He estado incomunicado los últimos años. ¿Qué ha pasado? Trufón: Hace unos meses, Amanita llegó al poblado y dijo que, si un cuarto de los habitantes iban con ella, firmaría la paz entre reinos. Pero resulto que era mentira, y los usaba con rehenes para que no le atacáramos. Alcetiles: Amanita menciono que los trasladaron a Esprin. Alcetiles ha escuchado la conversación, y ha recordado lo que escuchó cuando estaba infiltrado como una cigarra. Ahora está vestido, por lo tanto ya nadie puede verle la marca. Trufón: ¿Estás seguro que oíste eso? Alcetiles: Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Trufón: Entonces... ya es tarde. Alcetiles: No, solo tenéis que ir allí. Trufón: Pero es qhe Esprin es una isla de humanos, no podemos dejarnos ver. Alcetiles: Bueno, podríamos ir nosotros allá. Al fin y al cabo, dije que salvaría a este reino, y no cumpliré mi promesa si no los salvo. Trufón: Alabados seáis. Prepararemos una fiesta para que partáis recuperados. Alcetiles: Pues no estaría mal, me apetece comer. Trufón: Pediré que traigan los manjares de la tierra. Solo lo mejor para lo mejor. Alcetiles: Bueno. Pues gracias. Un soldado llega corriendo y parece bastante alarmado. Soldado: ¡Mi rey, no hay rastro de Trufa ni Amanita! Capítulo 79: ¿Fiesta de setas? *'Una Historia a la Deriva'. Volumen 3. Barco a la Vista. *Tras haber navegado unos días, Kyu encuentra un barco en el que alguien no para de maldecir a gritos desde cubierta. ---- Es de noche, todo el mundo está reunido en la plaza central, hay un gran estruendo y ruido debido a la multitud. Las sombras de estos se proyectan en los árboles por el brillo de las llamas. Los Piratas Fulgor están muy ocupados, y los habitantes hacen lo que pueden para ayudarlos. Más todo esto ya no es una fiesta. Soldado: ¡Apaguen las llamas! Ciudadano: Se están acercando al poblado. Un gran incendio está consumiendo el bosque, nadie sabe como ni porque, pero el incendio ha sido intencionado. Alcetiles: Yo me ocuparé de absorber las llamas de más a dentro. Absorb: Termic. Trufón: ¡Los que dominéis la técnica Gale Leaf usadla! Soldados: Gale Leaf. Las ráfagas de aire apagan las llamas más cercanas, pero siguen sin ser suficiente. Ora: ¡Apartaos! Storm Kick. Koa: Gale Style: Hurricane. Tanto la patada como la corriente de cortes consiguen hacer más efecto que el anterior ataque. Soldados: ¡Bien! En el río, la gente ha hecho una cola para transportar cubos de agua hacia el incendio. Niya: ¡Animo, vamos todos! Nekofukuro: ¡Hay que traerlos más rápidos! Todos intentan ayudar, pero la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ---- Hace unas horas, todo el mundo celebraba en honor a sus héroes. Han traído anguilas y frutos silvestres para que coman sus héroes. Pero en las afueras, dos personas están urdiendo un maquiavélico plan. Trufa: ¿Queda mucho para ese fuego? Amanita: Tranquila, he de hacerlo con cuidado para que nos de tiempo a escapar. Si no, acabaremos entre las llamas. Trufa: Aunque este plan sigue sin convencerme. ¿Sabes que lo que queremos es mandar en este reino? Amanita: Ya, tranquila. Apagarán el fuego. Solo necesitamos tiempo para adelantarnos e ir a Esprin para pedir refuerzos. Trufa: Si tu lo dices. Amanita: ¡Listo! Ahora salgamos de aquí. ---- Amanece. El incendio ha sido extinguido y para los daños que pudieran haber, la isla ha salido bien parada. Todos están reunidos en el puerto para despedir a los Piratas Fulgor. Alcetiles: ¿Seguro qué no queréis ayuda? Trufón: No, no. Ya nos encargamos nosotros. Amiudake: Además que cuanto más tardéis en ir, más posibilidades hay de que nuestros iguales no estén. Niya: ¡Ha sido un placer conoceros! Ora: ¡Cumpliremos nuestra palabra! Nekofukuro: Yo no me he enterado aun muy bien de la cosa, pero lo prometo también. Trufón: Chao, hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Alcetiles: ¿Tienes el rumbo, Ora? Ora: Si, el Log Pose tiene el rumbo fijado. Alcetiles: ¡Pues rumbo a Esprin! Todos: ¡Vámonos! En el puerto de nuevo. Amiudake: Sobrino. ¿Sabes donde está Boletus? Trufón: Dijo que no se encontraba bien y que se quedaría en su casa unos días. Amiudake: Entonces no le molesto. thumb|left Categoría:Arcos de Rotomarbok516